


Hyrule Warriors: Support Logs

by orphan_account



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: But I wanted FE supports for Hyrule Warriors, Maybe I just want my favorites to talk?, Multi, Ship tag updates as I actually write supports, Some of it is sad, This is extremely silly, don’t think too hard about it, most of it is for fun though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-24 17:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15635175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You take your Fire Emblem Supports and your Hyrule Warrior characters and you get this dumpster fire.This started from my desire for Wizzro and Ghirahim to yell insults at each other while Volga and Zant have deep, philisophical conversation that results in mutual understanding.





	1. A Preface

Hello! I am making this so I can remember who asked for what supports. If you want an update on the series, read this first!

Anyway! Yes, please come and request two hyrule warriors characters to have supports together! No character is off the table, and unless asked otherwise I will write all supports where the S rank conversations is a proposal/confession of feelings unless the characters are blood related, one is under age - or it’s simply not within their characters to actually get together romantically. Really, this just means no Cia/Lana, or any of the kids paired up. Please. Everything else is fair game, and I’ll give it a shot. If they are not getting an S support, they simply stop at A.

Feel free to take the idea yourself if you like it so much (or think you could do better), and please leave requests in the comments below!

As of now, the ones I wanted to write and will post:  
• Volga/Zant  
• King Daphnes/Zant  
• Ganondorf/Yuga  
• Tingle/Great Fairy  
• Marin & King Daphnes  
• Cia & Zant  
• Tingle & Toon Link  
• Tingle & Young Link

Requested supports (I generally try to take the most requested ships in the comments. Please me patient with me if yours wasn’t selected right away, thank you!):  
• Ghirahim/Yuga  
• Volga/Ghirahim  
• Link/Ravio

 

But please feel free to drop your own! Thank you!


	2. Skull Kid & Tingle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don’t worry requesters! I will start on yours soon, but first I’d like to shed some light on a friendship that I wish would have happened in Majora’s Mask post game.
> 
> So instead they get supports.

**C Support:**

Tingle: Hm... Where is he...?

Skull Kid: Heeheehee!

Tingle: Oh! Sir, sir wait!

Skull Kid: Huh? Wait, you’re that map making guy!

Tingle: Yes! Tingle makes maps! But Tingle was curious about Skull Kid and his fairies.

Skull Kid: My... My Fairies...?

Skull Kid: You mean Tatl and Tael?

Tingle: Yes! Tingle dreams of being a forest fairy! Tingle dreams of being able to receive his own fairy and finally becoming a forest fairy himself!

Skull Kid: ... So you really like fairies?

Tingle: Yes! Tingle wanted to see your fairies - Tingle never gets to see them up close.

Skull Kid: How about we play a game, then? If you win, you can take a look at my fairies.

Tingle: !!!

Tingle: Tingle wants to know what Skull Kid wants in return if Tingle looses - which he won’t!

Skull Kid: Hm... Take me up with you in your balloon!

Skull Kid: It looks fun!

Tingle: Tingle can agree to that! Name your game! And your name!

Skull Kid: Heehee! I’m Skull Kid. My friends are Tatl and Tael, and the game we’re playing hide and seek!

Tingle: Tingle won’t be an easy win!

**Tingle and Skull Kid have reached C Support.**

——

**B Support:**

Tingle: ... (Where is he?)

Tingle: ... (Not in here - wait.)

Tingle: *peer*

Skull Kid: ...

Tingle: AHA! TINGLE FOUND YOU!!

Skull Kid: Aw man!! Really?!

Skull Kid: I think you’re cheating, but -

Tingle: YAY!

Tingle: Tingle is expert map maker! Tingle has sharp eyes and can spot things well...

Tingle: But that was so much fun!

Skull Kid: R-really?

Tingle: Tingle hasn’t had that much fun in a long time! It’s lonely working on maps most of the time...

Tingle: Which is why Tingle would love to have a fairy!

Skull Kid: ...

Skull Kid: Huh. 

Tingle: Hm?

Skull Kid: Don’t worry about it - here, Tatl, Tael, let Tingle look at you.

Tingle: ... !!!

Tingle: Your fairy friends...

Tingle: You’re so lucky to have them!

Skull Kid: ...

Tingle: So pretty! Even more than Tingle ever imagined!

Tingle: ...

Tingle: Skull Kid?

Skull Kid: ...

Tingle: Skull Kid!

Skull Kid: H-huh!?

Skull Kid: Whoops, were you saying something?

Tingle: ... Tingle will still take you flying with him... for small fee.

Skull Kid: Really? What’s the fee? 

Tingle: Ten rupees! It’s Tingle’s policy to give friends discounts!

Skull Kid: Friends...?

Skull Kid: You... You consider us friends...?

Tingle: Yes! Tingle gives his friends discounts!

Skull Kid: ... 

Skull Kid: ... Friends...

**Tingle and Skull Kid have reached B Support.**

——

**A Support:**

Skull Kid: That was AMAZING!

Skull Kid: Your balloon is so cool!!

Skull Kid: I mean, I guess I could have floated up there myself... but your balloon is so much more fun!

Tingle: Aww! You make Tingle blush! Thank you, thank you!

Tingle: Tingle makes every balloon himself! 

Skull Kid: Really?

Skull Kid: That seems... really tedious, especially with how often they pop.

Tingle: Tingle makes all kinds of extras for these things. 

Tingle: But Tingle doesn’t mind! Tingle likes spending time with his friend.

Skull Kid: ...

Tingle: ...?

Skull Kid: You keep calling me a friend... Are you sure you want to do that?

Tingle: Of course! 

Tingle: Even without fairies, Skull Kid is still Tingle’s friend - Tingle couldn’t imagine a better friend! 

Tingle: As much as Tingle wants to be a fairy... Tingle wouldn’t mind flying with you.

Skull Kid: ... Thank you, Tingle. 

Skull Kid: I’m really happy you’re my friend, too.

Tingle: You’re getting every discount Tingle has!

**Tingle and Skull Kid have reached A Support.**


	3. Ghirahim/Wizzro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A guilty ship of mine, I like the idea that they clash over ideas of loyalty and strength and settle it by name calling like children.
> 
> And then end up in a love hate, back and forth, even though we fight a lot I’d still take a hit for you relationship. They fight each other but the second a third party intervenes they both attack.

**C Support**

Ghirahim: How... frustrating.

Wizzro: Like you have room to talk, sword!

Ghirahim: Me? ME?!

Ghirahim: If you hadn’t decided to waltz off and left the fighting to me, we wouldn’t have nearly lost!

Wizzro: No, YOU ran into the middle of the battlefield so the light could glimmer off your blade, which put the whole mission in danger!

Wizzro: If I hadn’t gone back to retrieve enough health, we would have lost!

Ghirahim: You have no sense of style or honor, and if you keep this up you’ll be in the same garabge you rolled out of.

Wizzro: That’s awful big talk for someone whose entire gimmick was to get the enemy forces to turn traitor!

Ghirahim: You the absolute LAST person to talk about being a traitor, cursed ring!

Wizzro: Oh, that’s how you’re playing?!

Wizzro: You’ll see what traitor looks like, even with that gaudy white hair in the way!

Ghirahim: That’s it! You’re going to face the burning, bubbling wrath you’ve brought forth!

Wizzro: N-No thanks, I think I just heard Cia calling me - gottagobye.

Wizzro: *exits*

Ghirahim: That spineless worm makes me so frustrated...!

**Ghirahim and Wizzro have reached C Support.**

——

**B Support**

Ghirahim: YOU.

Wizzro: Eep!

Ghirahim: I know what you did this morning.

Ghirahim: You’re purposefully trying to give me hell!

Wizzro: No idea what you’re talking about, dull sword.

Ghirahim: YOU LEFT THOSE INFERNAL BIRDS IN MY TENT, WIZZRO.

Wizzro: ... No?

Ghirahim: You had a bone to pick with me, and now you’re DENYING that you left cuccos in my tent?!

Ghirahim: You are absolutely the worst.

Wizzro: Hey, quit pointing fingers and listen to me!

Ghirahim: Why should I listen to YOU? 

Wizzro: BECAUSE I DIDN’T LEAVE CUCCOS IN YOUR TENT?!

Wizzro: Those birds are the worst, with their souless eyes and vicious talons...!

Ghirahim: ...

Ghriahim: It wasn’t you?

Wizzro: Nope.

Ghirahim: ... I have my eye on you.

Ghirahim: *exits*

Wizzro: Yeesh, the nerve of that guy!

 

**Ghirahim and Wizzro have reached B Support.**

——

**A Support**

Ghirahim: ...

Wizzro: ...

Wizzro: FINE! I conceed. 

Wizzro: Thanks for saving me out there.

Wizzro: Can you /please/ stop staring at me now?

Ghirahim: You’re welcome.

Ghirahim: It’s about time, anyway.

Wizzro: Oh hush. 

Wizzro: This doesn’t mean anything.

Wizzro: I’m only around you until someone else more powerful comes along. 

Ghirahim: ... Is that why you keep at the heels of the sorceress?

Ghirahim: She has power?

Wizzro: Duh.

Wizzro: When you’re a haunted ring, you can’t do anything on your own.

Ghirahim: You’re a pathetic leech. 

Ghirahim: No wonder Cia hasn’t gotten rid of you.

Wizzro: Oh boo hoo, sword, you’re the same way.

Wizzro: Anyone who has lived in Hyrule for a year knows how you went for Demise because he had more power.

Ghirahim: That’s not how that went at all! You weren’t even THERE!

Wizzro: Technically, I was.

Ghirahim: How-

Wizzro: I’m much older than you know, Ghirahim.

Wizzro: I’ve seen things pass, but I didn’t used to get out much.

Ghirahim: ... That’s ridiculous. 

Ghirahim: There’s no way your ring has lived this long.

Wizzro: Anything’s possible when your a haunted hunk of metal.

Ghirahim: ... I’m hating our similarities. 

Wizzro: Good! I’m not the only one.

**Ghirahim and Wizzro have reached A Support.**

——

**S Support**

Wizzro: Sword, are you in here?

Ghirahim: ...

Wizzro: Ghirahim?

Ghirahim: Hm?

Wizzro: There you are.

Wizzro: Wasn’t sure if I had the right tent, didn’t hear any demon clucking.

Ghirahim: Oh haha. You’re hilarious.

Wizzro: Come get a look at my ring.

Ghirahim: ... Why would I do that?

Wizzro: Because you’re curious?

Ghirahim: Fine.

Ghirahim: ... Wait.

Ghirahim: If I’m holding your ring, then how are you still here?

Wizzro: Haha! Gotcha.

Wizzro: Consider it a present from me.

Ghirahim: ... You’re horribly confusing.

Wizzro: Fine, I’ll be blunt.

Wizzro: Aruging with you is fun. You’re fun. I wouldn't mind if our red strings hooked up for a few centuries or so.

Ghirahim: ... You want to marry me?

Wizzro: Maybe.

Ghirahim: Do you have to be frustrating in your own proposal?!

Wizzro: Like you’d take it any other way.

Ghirahim: ... Fine. I’ll humor you for a while.

Wizzro: Aw, you do like me!

Ghirahim: Don’t make me throw you back in the trash heap.

**Ghirahim and Wizzro have reached S Support.**


	4. Lana/Linkle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey I can write ladies too! This one was a bit difficult since I prefer Cia over Lana so I don’t have much stock in Lana’s character. I also went haywire with making her a bit more than “secretly likes Link except not secretly”.

**C Support**

Linkle: Aw, no...

Lana: Huh?

Linkle: Oh! Hey Lana!

Linkle: I was on my way to the market but i think I got lost...

Lana: ... You managed to get so lost going into the market you found me practicing my spellbook in the woods?

Linkle: I get lost easily.

Lana: I’ll help you, no worries!

Linkle: Thanks, Lana!

Lana: Okay, so... we need to go this way, and if we follow the path, we should get to the market.

Linkle: We? Are you sure you want to come with me?

Lana: Sure! I mean, it’s not like I was doing anything important.

Linkle: I figured practicing with your spells would be important...

Lana: Not really. I tend to only practice my spells when I’m not needed elsewhere.

Linkle: Oh... Alright then.

Linkle: To the market!

**Lana and Linkle have reached C Support.**

——

**B Support**

Lana: Oh, Linkle, wait!

Linkle: Huh - oh, hey Lana.

Lana: Something wrong?

Linkle: Nah, just thinking of home a little. 

Linkle: The last time I went to the market with anyone was my Grandma, so I got a little homesick.

Lana: Oh, really?

Lana: We could visit your village if you want to.

Linkle: ... I guess we could. 

Linkle: I’m curious, though...

Linkle: You said you only practice your magic when you’re not helping people, but isn’t being good at magic to defend people important?

Lana: ... I guess you’re right. 

Lana: I never really had to practice my magic, especially since I just kind of... remember how?

Linkle: Remember how?

Lana: Oh, you weren’t there for that. Let me explain.

Lana: There used to be a powerful time sorceress who remained a watcher of time - it was her job to make sure the things that could change time didn’t get abused, while keeping an eye on the timelines, never to really interfere.

Lana: However... She fell in love. The dark spirit of Ganon started corrupting her as she became jealous that her love, Link, would never be in love with her. 

Lana: The half of her that was bound to duty, her life and her job, as well as the light in her soul, was forced out, and took the form of a sorceress, while the corrupted time sorceress became over come with Ganon’s dark magic.

Lana: Cia was the one who was corrupted.

Lana: I was the one who was forced out of her body.

Linkle: ... oh.

Linkle: So that’s why you’re good with magic?

Lana: Yep!

Linkle: Do you still have your time powers?

Lana: ... Kind of?

Lana: When we seperated, Cia retained half of her time power, while I took the other half. 

Linkle: Can you see the past, then?

Lana: I can try, what did you want to see?

Linkle: I want to know what happened to my parents.

Lana: ... That’s kinda heavy, Linkle.

Linkle: I know, but I want to know why they left me with my grandmother. Finding out what happened to them just means I can tie loose ends.

Lana: I’ll do my best, then. It’ll take me some time to prepare, since I need some tools to make it easier to show you.

Linkle: Thank you, Lana! Hey, let me help you get the stuff for it!

Lana: Oh?

Lana: You’d want to help me woth that?

Linkle: Of course! How else can I pay you back for this?

Lana: Thank you.

**Lana and Linkle have reached B Support.**

—— 

**A Support**

Linkle: Er...

Linkle: I thought Lana’s tent was over here?

Linkle: Maybe she just should have found me.

Linkle: O-oh!

Moblin: GRAWGH!

Lana: Hey, get out of here!

Lana: HYAH!

...

Linkle: Thanks, Lana!

Lana: No problem, that Moblin came from no where!

Linkle: I guess it was due to more time distortion?

Lana: More than likely.

Lana: I realized maybe telling you where my tent was isn’t as effective, so I went to find you.

Linkle: Eh heh heh...

Lana: C’mon, this way.

Linkle: ...

Lana: ...

Lana: It’s here.

Linkle: Oh, I wasn’t that far off.

Lana: This way!

Linkle: Hey, your tent is cool! I wish mine was this decorated...

Lana: Heh, well, it’s certainly a pain to move later...

Lana: You do still want to look into the past, right?

Linkle: ... No.

Lana: No?

Linkle: If I learn what happened to them in the past, I’ll loose sight of why I wanted to be a hero in the first place. I don’t want my quest to be one of revenge, I want it to be one of courage, and the more couragous thing is to let this remain untouched.

Lana: ... I should confess something, then.

Linkle: Huh?

Lana: I... I tried to see into the past, but that was an ability Cia kept. I can only see the future, but even that’s not very good.

Lana: I just wanted to spend more time with you.

Linkle: Really...?

Linkle: ... You could have just asked, ya know.

Lana: Yeah, I guess I could have.

Linkle: Wanna go pet my Cuccoos and watch what Wizzro and Ghirahim are arguing over today?

Lana: Sure!

**Lana and Linkle have reached A Support.**

——

**S Support**

Lana: Hm...

Linkle: Hey Lana! Why the long face?

Lana: Ah! Er... nothing.

Linkle: Nothing?

Lana: I was trying to peer into the future.

Linkle: Any luck?

Lana: Not really. Mostly just flashes of stuff I don’t have enough context for.

Linkle: Aw. Why were yoi trying to look into the future anyway?

Lana: Well... I wanted to make sure this went right...

Linkle: I don’t follow.

Lana: Linkle, you’re a really, really good person. You’re fun to hang around and regardless if you’re the hero or not, you’re couragous and kind.

Linkle: O-oh, where is all this coming from?

Lana: Er... never mind.

Linkle: N-no, don’t stop, sorry to interrupt...

Lana: Well...

Lana: Just, take this.

Linkle: Wait, this is your ring, the one you always wear!

Linkle: You’re... giving it to me?

Linkle: W-wait, you’re proposing?!

Lana: You got me.

Lana: I don’t want this time to pass me by. Regardless of who I am.

Linkle: ... Lana, I love you.

Lana: I love you too, Linkle.

**Lana and Linkle have reached S Support.**


End file.
